


To Shine Bright and Burn Out Early

by Walutahanga



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Death, Drabble, F/M, Immortality, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walutahanga/pseuds/Walutahanga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves slayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Shine Bright and Burn Out Early

Jack loves slayers. He loves the way they fight, the way they dance, and the way they fuck. They are immediate and unashamedly alive. No future for them, a very long past accessible only in a dreams, and a present that could end at any moment. Even the damaged ones shine bright before they burn out. Maybe especially the damaged ones.

Faith dances with the fury of someone who knows the end’s coming. Maybe in a year. Maybe in five. She laughs and fights and fucks and fills more in one tiny lifetime than most people manage in a century. Slayers are good at living. Almost as good as they are at dying. Maybe the two are interlinked. You can’t truly be alive unless you can also truly die. In that case, Jack’s been dead a long time.

The idea of such a short life terrifies Jack, fills him a claustrophobic terror he can’t shake. He tells her that oneday and she laughs at him.

“You know what terrifies me, honey? Living forever. I don’t know how you stand it.”

Her life is short, even by human standards, and her death noble. He goes to the funeral and looks down at the casket, thinking of brutal, beautiful lives. Just for a moment, he wishes to shine bright and burn out early. 


End file.
